


Web-Slinging with the Anti-Hero

by RileyMasters



Series: Fifty Sentences of Emotion: a 1sentence Collection [9]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), The Amazing Spider-Man (2012), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: 1sentence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyMasters/pseuds/RileyMasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people would be creeped out if their best friend started talking to the space next to them, but Peter had grown used to Wade’s… abnormalities.</p><p>Written for LiveJournal's 1sentence challenge: theme set Delta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Web-Slinging with the Anti-Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_wolf_or_the_memrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wolf_or_the_memrys/gifts).



> My dear friend gave me the prompt. I value my life. Here we go.
> 
> Most feature the boys as (best) friends, but some are slash, and a few cross with Avengers (because I have no self-control). It’s a mixed bag of sleep-deprived insanity. I apologize for any loss of sanity in advance. (And if I totally butchered Deadpool, I’m sorry. He’s hard to write, and I’m not comfortable writing him. If I hadn't promised….

**#01 – Air**  
Most people would be creeped out if their best friend started talking to the space next to them, but Peter had grown used to Wade’s… abnormalities.

 **#02 - Apples**  
It’s wasn’t a common sight, but every once in a while Gwen or Mary Jane could find Peter and Wade sitting under a big tree in Central Park, eating their way through a big bag of shiny red apples.

 **#03 - Beginning**  
Deadpool dropped down next to him, neatly slicing the Chitauri that was about to attack him in two, and nonchalantly turned and introduced himself.

 **#04 - Bugs**  
Peter avoided Wade’s apartment at all costs; he never knew if the cockroaches had rebelled and formed their army yet.

 **#05 - Coffee**  
Wade discovered very quickly that Peter followed in his guardian’s footsteps – he needed at least three cups of coffee to be being functioning in the morning.

 **#06 - Dark**  
To Deadpool’s horror, the acid had burned right through his partner’s mask, causing the light to fade from his brown eyes forever.

 **#07 - Despair**  
Though Peter was told more times than not that Wade was basically unkillable, his fears started to come true when Deadpool’s bloodstained mask was found near Avenger’s Tower.

 **#08 - Doors**  
“Doors are made for opening and closing, Peter Parker, not making out against!” Gwen grumbled, trying in vain to open the door that Peter and Wade had locked.

 **#09 - Drink**  
They both discovered that getting drunk was a little hard considering just what had happened to their genetic makeups.

 **#10 - Duty**  
When he put on his mask, his focus was on the people he was trying to save, not on his lover, though sometimes that mentality hurt more than ever.

 **#11 - Earth**  
“Of all the damn spiders on the planet, you just had to get bit by the one that’d make you like me!” Wade teased for the twentieth time in the last hour.

 **#12 - End**  
Their friendship was chaotic, their romance intense; it was only inevitable their breakup would be a combination of both.

 **#13 - Fall**  
Deadpool could only watch as Spider-Man’s web-shooters were destroyed and his body was thrown from the Brooklyn Bridge.

 **#14 - Fire**  
Peter carefully wrapped the burn on Wade’s arm, not bothering to comment on the fact that it was yet another patch of skin that would be scarred.

 **#15 - Flexible**  
Thanks to that spider bite, Peter was _just_ a bit more flexible – Wade made sure to exploit it in the privacy of his apartment.

 **#16 - Flying**  
Even Wade had to admit that watching Spider-Man web-sling across the New York City skyline was graceful and beautiful.

 **#17 - Food**  
Peter swore to never take Wade to another restaurant; his wallet couldn’t take another hit.

 **#18 - Foot**  
It took Wade nearly an entire day to get Peter to admit just how he had broken his foot – stupid guardians and their stupid Iron Man suits and their stupid tests right on the roof just as he’s landing.

 **#19 - Grave**  
For nearly a month, Peter laid flowers on her grave, each time with a supportive Wade by his side.

 **#20 - Green**  
“You should change up your uniform for once – how about lime green instead of the blood red?”

 **#21 - Head**  
His guardians sometimes wondered if he had a permanent head injury, considering he was always around the slightly-insane anti-hero nearly every waking moment.

 **#22 - Hollow**  
All of New York felt the loss of Spider-Man, none more so than his love.

 **#23 - Honor**  
Peter was a man of his word, even if Wade tended to bend his own, just a little.

 **#24 - Hope**  
When Peter called him first, before even his guardians, he let the thought pass through his head that they just might make it through the long haul.

 **#25 - Light**  
Deadpool preferred the night, so they were most often seen at sunset, helping protect the city.

 **#26 - Lost**  
His spider sense was going haywire, but he just couldn’t figure out where his enemy was, not even thinking to look at his partner.

 **#27 - Metal**  
Deadpool was determined to teach him something to do with weapons, not-so-politely ignoring the fact that Spider-man _sucked_ with them.

 **#28 - New**  
They cost him nearly his entire allowance, but seeing Wade’s face when he saw the new sais was worth every penny.

 **#29 - Old**  
Lying to his guardians was tricky – deflection was the key – but there was no way in hell they needed to know just how old Wade really was.

 **#30 - Peace**  
Though he loved the adventures with him, the nightmares they gave him left him exhausted and haunted.

 **#31 - Poison**  
It was a petty trick, one that Wade would privately regret, but he was paid a lot of money to find some way to take out Spider-Man, and since he had his (in hindsight misplaced) trust, it was too easy to get him to eat the tainted apple, reenacting a genderbent Snow White.

 **#32 - Pretty**  
His scars weren’t beautiful, but the way Peter worshiped them started to make him think that.

 **#33 - Rain**  
It was raining the day Wade vanished, walked right out of his life.

 **#34 - Regret**  
Even as he arrived in Tokyo, he regretted turning his back on Peter.

 **#35 - Roses**  
The flowers arrived without a note, but it was clear exactly who they were from.

 **#36 - Secret**  
Their first meeting back together was powerful; the details were also a complete mystery to everyone but the parties involved,

 **#37 - Snakes**  
Peter would never get tired of teasing Wade over his aversion of snakes; after all, payback’s a bitch.

 **#38 - Snow**  
Winter bought out the child in both of them.

 **#39 - Solid**  
Being in Wade’s hold was different – his body was so much harder than Gwen’s, it wasn’t even comparable.

 **#40 - Spring**  
Wade’s teasing had a whole new avenue to expand to when he discovered that April’s rains made it a bit hard for Spider-Man’s web to stick every once in a while.

 **#41 - Stable**  
He once thought that his life would be simple; nowadays, a simple, stable life was a thing of his dreams.

 **#42 - Strange**  
Surprisingly, learning some of Wade’s odder habits wasn’t weird at all to him, considering he fought supervillains every other week or so.

 **#43 - Summer**  
They hated suiting up in summer, only because spandex was so hot in the extreme heat.

 **#44 - Taboo**  
If falling for his best friend was taboo, than he was going to break that little rule so quickly…

 **#45 - Ugly**  
The aftermath of a fight was what stuck in his mind, so his lover made it his mission to wipe the memories away.

 **#46 - War**  
“You know as well as I do, Parker, that those damn aliens aren’t gone.”

 **#47 - Water**  
Showers were nice; sharing them was better.

 **#48 - Welcome**  
The day his guardians opened the doors for Wade was a day he would never forget.

 **#49 - Winter**  
Getting sick from the cold weather was cliché and pathetic, even though Peter made sure to bring soup every day for him, trying what he could to make him feel better.

 **#50 – Wood**  
Who knew that Wade’s ancient table could hold their weight?


End file.
